


Fireworks

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Today has been a quiet day at his house. Which is always scary when he thinks about it too long.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came into my head. I love Harry and George together!

Harry Potter is dancing in his beautiful kitchen, moving from the counter top to the stove every few minutes. The smell coming from all the pots and pans is making Harry’s mouth water. Today has been a quiet day at his house. Which is always scary when he thinks about it too long. Pushing the thought away from his mind, he picks up his cup of tea and takes a big sip. Knowing in the next couple of weeks it is going to be a lot louder. 

Harry is finally happy, it’s been 5 years since the war. Everything has been rebuilt or almost rebuilt. He has found a career in writing, not for the daily profit, no Harry has been writing novels. After everything he has all these stories that just float in his mind. Besides who wouldn’t read books from the chosen one. 

Hearing whispering brings him out of his daydream. What are they up too? Harry has already told them to behave today. That he didn’t feel the best and was tired, but knowing those two they are always causing trouble. Shaking his head Harry flicks his wand to set the table. 

“Boys you better go wash up, it’s almost dinner time. I know that you are planning something, whatever it is you better stop right now.” Harry turns back around tasting the stew when a pop makes him drop the spoon in the pot, it scared the shit of out of him. Harry turns around when the pops continue, he walks out into the sitting room where fireworks coming from all over the house. 

 

“Seriously... you two come right now! I know you are hiding..” Harry crosses his arms. Here come two red heads, both heads are down trying not to make eye contact with Harry. The taller of the two is the first one to look up and smiles. 

“Hiya babe,” His red hair falling into blue eyes and freckles that pepper all over his face. Harry could just melt with that smile, but not today! 

“Don’t Hi babe me George Potter Weasley. You scared the sh.. Poo out of me.” Harry looks down at the smaller red head who is now looking up at him with the same look as George. Harry winks at the little one. 

“I’m sorry Harrykins, but see Fred and I were playing around and he wanted to see fireworks. Who am I as his Pops not to show him firework, it would just devastate him and he would hate me forever if I didn’t. He told me he would.” George looks at Harry with his hand over his heart when Harry felt a pull on his pants. Looking down at the beautiful red head blue eyes wide. 

“What is it Freddie?” Harry smiles sweetly at the beautiful redhead. 

“Daddy, Pops is fibbing, I didn’t say I would hate him.” His beautiful green eyes look up at him. He looks just like his father minus the blue eyes. 

Harry picks up his little one.. 3 years old Harry couldn’t believe how quickly it has gone by. “Pop’s are you lying about my sweet, adorable, little boy?” Freddie cuddles into Harry as he continues to look at George. 

George smiles and holds up his hands. “Alright.. Alright I give it’s true he didn’t say that but, he did want fireworks..” George said as he pokes at Freddie’s side making the boy fidget. 

“Fireworks are an outside toy only boys.. Now did you wash up?” Looking at the child in his arms. 

“No Daddy, I go now.” Harry sets down the wiggling boy, who is now running towards the bathroom. 

Harry shakes his head and walks towards the kitchen only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. 

George pulls him into his arms. Harry looks up at George, taking in his beautiful face. It’s so good to finally see a smile, like a real smile again. It took a long time for George to smile again, but it was Harry that put it there. 

“You okay? I didn’t scare you too much Harrykins?” George runs his hands down Harry’s back. Harry loves the feeling of his warm hands on his aching back. 

“No, just another 5 years off my life.. Why would I need those 5 years.” Moving closer to the red head, it feels like home in George’s arms. 

“I need you for those 5 years thank you very much.” George hand moves to Harry’s swollen stomach. “I probably shouldn’t scare you too much so close to your due date, how are my twins today.” Georges hand moves across feeling little kicks. Harry puts his hand on-top of Georges. 

“They were much better when you didn’t scare the shit out of me. Now they are going crazy.” George bends down asking permission Harry meets him and brushes his lips over George’s. 

“I’m sorry love.. I can make it up to you later, full body massage. I wish we would have figured out what we were going to have. I hate not knowing if we are having boys or girls.” With Freddie they found out because George begged, Harry wanted the surprise. This time with the twins Harry put his foot down and told him they would wait. 

“I know I'm such a horrible husband making you wait.” Harry pulls George in closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. First it was playful, but then it turns more passionate. Harry flicked his tongue over George’s lips which he opens inviting him in. Moaning on his lips, Harry feels George’s hands slide down to his ass. 

“You are the worst..” George says in-between kisses squeezing Harry’s cheeks. 

“It looks like we both have to make it up to each other later.” Harry leans back into George’s touch. 

“Can’t wait,” George goes to kiss Harry one last time when a pop goes off again. This time scaring both George and Harry. 

 

George looks down at Harry and smiles.. “I’ll go get him.” 

“Wait George, look” Harry looks down at himself. Standing looking like he just wet himself. It looks like George is going to find out what his twins are going to be today! 

George looks down smile. “Really! Oh gods.” Harry forgot how crazy George was when he had Freddie. 

“Relax love, go call your call your Mum and Dad so they can watch Freddie. I’m going to clean myself off and grab the bag.” Harry pulled the taller man down for a kiss. 

“Right… okay” George makes his way to the fire. 

“Freddie, come here baby.” Harry hears the sound of his feet hitting the hardwood. 

“I’m sowwy Daddy I just wanted one more.” Harry laughs at the poor boy, just as a sharp pain hits him. Fred’s eyes widen in terror. “Daddy’s hurt Pop! Pop! Daddy’s hurt hurry!” Harry caught Fred before he ran off. 

“Freddie it’s ok baby, the twins are coming… Daddy and Pop have to go to the healers and you are going to Grams and Grampas. Go grab your owl and your blanket, they will be here any minute!” The red head nodded and ran to his room. 

Harry flicks his wand and the food on the stove turned off and went into the fridge. Looking down at himself he did another flick and he is now in lounge pants and a shirt. 

Taking a deep breath through another contraction he makes it over to where George is standing. 

“You Okay Love, keep breathing Mum and Dad are coming.” George is bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Hey…” Harry wraps his arms around George’s middle. “It’s okay…” just then another wave of pain, Fred runs up to him. 

“Pop, paweas fix Daddy he is hurting.” Fred reaches up to George who swoops down and picks him up. 

“I will Freddie as soon as Gram” He was cut off by two people entering from the floo. 

“Grampa!” Freddie wriggles down and runs to Arthur. 

Molly is right by Harry with a hand on his stomach. “Okay you be safe okay dear let us know when they are born. We will bring Fred to see them.” Molly kissed Harry’s cheek and then George’s. 

“Love you Mum” Harry said as George hold onto him and disapparates away. 

 

\------- 

“Love you are almost done okay,” George looks down at his husband Harry looks so tired. “They are getting ready to get them out.. Are you ready to find out what we have!” George bends down and kisses Harry's sweaty forehead. 

“Yes, next time, only one baby please..” Laughing at his husband pushing his raven hair out of his face. 

“I can’t believe you are going to let me do this to you again.” The red head teases him. 

“Yes.. You.. Know... I . Big family and..” Harry says through contractions. 

“Alright here is baby number one Harry,” Healer Petor said as Harry felt a ton of pressure. Soon cries filled the air. “It’s a girl!” 

“Lovey... Harrykins, you hear that we have a girl.” George looks at his beautiful baby girl. The healers clean her up and plop her in Georges arms. 

“Look Daddy,” Harry honestly could tell who she looks like or the color of her hair. 

“Please let me hold her..” George lays her on her Daddy’s chest. 

“Alright.. Harry we are going to get your other baby okay.” George looks down at Harry. Who was crying, he knows that it is happy tears but he still hates it when his husband cries. Too much has made him sad. 

“Baby number two is a girl, identical little girls.” George couldn’t help by cry now. His baby girls two identical just like him and Fred. 

“Identical girl love,” Harry smiles up at his husband. “I love you George Potter Weasley.” 

 

“I love you too Harry Potter Weasley.” George comes back with his hands full of the other baby girl. 

\-------- 

Harry is on the bed with his two little girls. They look exactly the same, both wearing pink footie pajamas and pink hats. 

“Ok so now we have to get a good look.” Harry says rubbing his hands together as George sits on the foot of the bed looking at his husband. 

“Alright let's see will they have the Potter or Weasley hair we haven’t seen them clean.” George secretly wishes for them to have Harry’s beautiful raven colored hair. 

Harry pulls off the hats of each one of his little girls. Red hair sticks up and George groans. 

“I wish they didn’t have my hair.” Harry touches the red hair softly. 

“I love that they have your hair love, they are absolutely beautiful.. So names... I was thinking... sticking with the theme. Gwen Lilly Potter Weasley and Flicka Molly Potter Weasley. What do you think girls?” The both open their eyes and George cheers. 

“They have your eyes Harrykins. Oh they are so beautiful, and I love the names. Mum is going shit! Two little girls.” George leans down and plucks up Flicka. 

“They are perfect. My Gwennie.” Harry cuddles up with his baby. 

 

“Knock knock” Molly walks through the door with Freddie in her arms who as soon as he see’s Harry squirms out of her hands and runs to him. 

“Hi Grama, Hi big brother..” Harry looks over at George, reading his mind. George puts Flick down and picks up Freddie and sits him in the middle of the bed. 

“Freddie I want you to meet you little sisters!” 

“Sisters!” Both Molly and Arthur cheer. 

“Yes, sisters. This is Gwen Lilly and Pop is holding Flicka Molly.” Harry looks down at his son who is smiling. 

“Oh Daddy.. I lub them. I'm going to take good care of them I promise Pop.” 

George leans over and kisses the top of Freddie's head. “I know you will! Now I think we should let Grama and Grampa hold the babies what do you think?” Freddie nods. 

They both take the babies and Freddie cuddles up to Harry. Harry plants little kisses on his red hair. 

“Daddy... do you still lub me.” Fred looks up with his best doe eyes. 

Harry holds back a cry, “Yes Freddie, Daddy will always love you.. And so will Pop.” 

“Yes I will always love you my Freddie,” George reaches out his arms and Fred climbs in. 

“What a beautiful family you have Harry.” Molly looks at him with tears in his eyes. Harry looks around the room, he sees his perfect husband, wonderful parents, and his beautiful children. What else could he need or want. 

 

“Yes Grama, I have the most beautiful family.” 

 

END


End file.
